Pourquoi ?
by sasunarufann
Summary: Pourquoi s'est-on rencontré ? Pourquoi es-tu allé vers elle ? Pourquoi je souffre autant ? Et où tout cela va-t-il nous mener, Naruto ? SASUNARU/OS/SHONEN-AI


Yo ! Voici un nouvel OS écrit à 23h du soir... C'est d'un style carrément bizarre, mais ça s'est imposé à moi du genre "écris-moi, t'as que ça à faire et si ça plaît pas, bah t'auras qu'a pas recommencer". Dites-moi vos impressions !!

**Auteur :** Sasunarufann

**Fandom :** Naruto

**Disclaimer** : Naruto et cie appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Couple** : Sasuke/Naruto (vous faîtes pas avoir, j'vous jure que s'en est un !!)

**Note 1** : Je le répète, c'est un style un peu spécial, donc pas de plaintes après, j'vous aurai prévenu !

**Note 2** : _Sasuke_ parle en _italique_, et **Naruto** en **gras.**

**Note 3** (et après je vous lâche) : les paragraphas se suivent, ils se chevauchent pas ! Cherchez pas le point de vue différent d'une même action, y a pas. L'histoire se suit, tout ce qui change c'est le POV.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Pourquoi …

_Pourquoi es-tu venu me voir ?_

_Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas repoussé ?_

_Pourquoi a-t-on discuté ?_

_Pourquoi a-t-on rit ?_

_Pourquoi es-tu revenu le lendemain ?_

_Pourquoi je t'attendais ?_

_Pourquoi on a fait ça tous les jours ?_

_Pourquoi on aimait ça ?_

_Pourquoi est-on devenu amis ?_

_Pourquoi on se lâchait plus ?_

_Pourquoi était-on inséparables ?_

_Pourquoi tout s'est brisé ?_

**Pourquoi elle m'a plu ?**

**Pourquoi je l'ai revue ?**

**Pourquoi je t'ai délaissé ?**

**Pourquoi je sortais avec elle ?**

**Pourquoi tu t'es éloigné ?**

**Pourquoi ça me faisait mal ?**

**Pourquoi je voulais te voir ?**

**Pourquoi me fuyais-tu ?**

**Pourquoi on s'est embrassés devant toi ?**

**Pourquoi t'es parti ?**

**Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé ?**

**Pourquoi j'ai tellement souffert ?**

_Pourquoi la préfères-tu à moi ?_

_Pourquoi ça me brûle quand vous êtes ensemble ?_

_Pourquoi ça me brise quand vous vous embrassez ?_

_Pourquoi ça m'a tué quand vous êtes devenus amants ?_

_Pourquoi m'évites-tu?_

_Pourquoi tu ne me parles plus ?_

_Pourquoi on s'est retrouvés à ce café ?_

_Pourquoi t'es-tu levé ?_

_Pourquoi t'es-tu mis devant elle ?_

_Pourquoi t'es-tu agenouillé ?_

_Pourquoi as-tu sorti une bague ?_

_Pourquoi l'as-tu demandé en mariage ?_

**Pourquoi elle m'as sauté au cou ?**

**Pourquoi elle a hurlé oui ?**

**Pourquoi ça ne m'a pas rendu heureux ?**

**Pourquoi t'as pâli ?**

**Pourquoi tu tremblais ?**

**Pourquoi t'as prétexté un malaise ?**

**Pourquoi tu t'es barré en courant ?**

**Pourquoi je me suis senti vide ?**

**Pourquoi j'ai repoussé son baiser ?**

**Pourquoi j'ai souri d'un air niais ?**

**Pourquoi j'ai dit une excuse bidon ?**

**Pourquoi elle y a cru ?**

_Pourquoi étais-je détruit ?_

_Pourquoi étais-je anéanti ?_

_Pourquoi avais-je envie de mourir ?_

_Pourquoi suis-je rentré chez moi ?_

_Pourquoi ai-je éclaté en sanglots ?_

_Pourquoi ai-je voulu la tuer ?_

_Pourquoi ai-je voulu m'arracher le cœur ?_

_Pourquoi la vie me semblait vide de sens ?_

_Pourquoi tout m'apparaissait sombre ?_

_Pourquoi me suis-je rappelé tous nos souvenirs ?_

_Pourquoi tiens-je tant à toi ?_

_Pourquoi suis-je totalement fou de toi ?_

**Pourquoi j'enfile ce costume ?**

**Pourquoi les gens sourient ?**

**Pourquoi je regrette ma décision ?**

**Pourquoi je peux pas faire machine arrière ?**

**Pourquoi j'y vais quand même ?**

**Pourquoi tu n'es pas là ?**

**Pourquoi elle m'attend à l'autel ?**

**Pourquoi le prêtre pose des questions stupides ?**

**Pourquoi elle dit « oui » ?**

**Pourquoi on me demande ? **

**Pourquoi ton visage m'apparaît ?**

**Pourquoi je hurle « NON » ?**

_Pourquoi je reste assis chez moi ?_

_Pourquoi n'y vais-je pas ?_

_Pourquoi tiens-je une lame ?_

_Pourquoi je l'approche de mon poignet ?_

_Pourquoi la porte claque ?_

_Pourquoi ta voix m'appelle ?_

_Pourquoi je tremble ?_

_Pourquoi t'approches-tu ?_

_Pourquoi t'agenouilles-tu ?_

_Pourquoi me dis-tu que tu n'as pas pu ?_

_Pourquoi je demande pourquoi ?_

_Pourquoi me répond-tu que tu m'aimes ?_

**Pourquoi je pose mes mains sur tes cuisses ?**

**Pourquoi je me redresse vers ton visage ?**

**Pourquoi je pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes ?**

**Pourquoi tu ne me repousses pas ?**

**Pourquoi tu passes tes mains autour de mon cou ?**

**Pourquoi tu pars en arrière ?**

**Pourquoi je me retrouve allongé sur toi ?**

**Pourquoi on s'embrasse comme des damnés ?**

**Pourquoi on ne veut plus se lâcher?**

**Pourquoi on laisse nos corps s'embraser ?**

**Pourquoi on peut pas s'arrêter ?**

**Pourquoi on fait l'amour sur ce canapé ?**

_Pourquoi ta présence m'est indispensable ?_

**Pourquoi j'ai failli te perdre ?**

_Pourquoi ais-je failli te laisser partir ?_

**Pourquoi j'ai rien vu ?**

_Pourquoi ne t'ai-je rien dit ?_

**Pourquoi je me sens si bien dans tes bras ?**

_Pourquoi ai-je envie de rester pour toujours comme ça ?_

**Pourquoi elle n'est déjà plus qu'un vague souvenir ?**

_Pourquoi l'a-t-il laissé pour me choisir ?_

**Parce que…**

_Parce que …_

**« Sasuke, je t'aime.**

-_Moi aussi, Naruto_ »

_**On s'aime .**_


End file.
